Mistake Number 2
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: Songfic, yeah. I like them, and it's boyxboy. Gaara and Neji, and I really need to stop letting these things crop up...they get in the way of the chapter stories...Written to Mistake No. 2 by ATC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song, or characters. Can I get this thing started now?

**Author's Notes: **Um…the idea wouldn't go away until I wrote it…right, and Happy Chinese New Year! I got my red envelope, and money! Whee! coughAnyway, onwards! And It's boyxboy so there! And my profile is being retarded, and won't save what I want to post up there…

**It's a cruel cruel world/So conventional **

Gaara wondered what he had done to deserve a crush as unreachable as the Hyuuga. How was he ever going to tell him how he felt? The man would never accept him!

**Sometimes love just wins you over/I've come to life it's true/It's not intentional **

He had fallen for the brunette, and was ready to do anything he could to make him see that, and hopefully make him love him in return…

**Everytime when we move closer **

Finally Gaara managed to work up enough nerves to actually approach the brunette, and say "I love you." And not want to run away and hide for the rest of his life.

**I'll take the fall /A twist I know/You just see right through me **

Neji hadn't known how to respond to the way Gaara had told him his feelings. He had to think for a few minutes to decide where he stood…surprisingly enough it was with Gaara…

**It may be wrong/But all along /It keeps on turning turning **

But he knew that some people important to him would never accept that. Never, and he would definitely lose their trust, and respect if he went with his feelings

**I could walk away now/End it perfectly/And just say your words are/Not affecting me **

He could have tuned him down. Ignored the way Gaara was silently pleading with him to say yes. He could say that he didn't love him and just leave him there…couldn't he?

**Somewhere deep inside/I know it may be wrong/But I'm ready to commit **

He knew it was going to cost him, but he didn't care at that point. He was going with-

**Mistake no. 2/Mistake no. 2 **

His heart. His feelings, the one thing that shinobi were supposed to have buried long ago at the Academy. What did he care? He couldn't bring himself to hurt him!

**Must have heard it once a million times/From everyone the perfect time **

Gaara waited for Neji to respond, his heart beating faster than it ever had, and it made him feel faint. What was the answer?! Oh, he wasn't looking at him! That meant no! Gaara felt like crying…or just destroying something

**But you're the one to recognize/There are things I need in my life **

He was surprised when Neji leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I guess this means one of us is asking the other out to dinner tonight, hmn?" the Hyuuga responded.

**So I'll take the fall/A twist I know/It keeps on turning turning **

Gaara had been shocked. So had the few people that were watching. Lee cheered, being happy that his teammate had finally opened up enough to love someone. Tenten smiled. She loved Neji, but whatever made him happy.

**I could walk away now/End it perfectly/And just say your words are/Not affecting me **

Sakura had screamed something, but was silenced by a furious glare from Tenten, and a reproving look from Lee. Neither wanted someone to ruin this for Neji or Gaara.

**Somewhere deep inside/I know it may be wrong/But I'm ready to commit **

"So…um…tonight?" Gaara asked, being a bit awkward. "Dinner. Then we'll see what happens, and how you are to explain yourself to your people." Neji responded, and Gaara flushed.

**Mistake no. 2/Mistake no. 2**

Dinner, and the rest of the month went well, until Temari announced that they would be leaving to go back to Suna, and that lead a very unhappy Gaara to tell Neji what had happened.

**Here it comes again/It never ends/I keep on falling further **

Neji sighed, and looked down, before he got an idea. "Gaara? She didn't say I couldn't come along, now did she?" he asked, and Gaara shook his head, in fact she had said he could invite someone along…

**I'm not sure that/I can walk away now... **

"So…does this mean…?" Gaara couldn't finish his question. Neji had hugged him, quite unexpectedly. "Yes, I can come with you. I can't walk away from you now." He responded, and Gaara felt his heart lighten

**End it perfectly/Say your words are/Not affecting me **

The rest of the day was a blur, Gaara was so happy. Neji was coming home with him! He had known that Gaara would have to leave, and had spent his free time arranging things. Leave it to the Hyuuga to foresee these things.

**Somewhere deep inside/I know it may be wrong/But I'm ready to commit **

Neji had been ready to do this sort of thing from the start. He had only spent a month to really get to know him, but he really did love him. There was no mistaking it, he was in love, and ready to finally commit to someone.

**Mistake no. 2/Mistake no. 2**

It was anything but a mistake.

It was love.


End file.
